In The Dark
by StereoHearts19
Summary: AU. In a place full of deception, Uchiha Sasuke, the youngest member of the Uchiha clan, had found himself stuck in a situation where he cannot back down. With the help of the girl who will open his eyes to see the true meaning of being human, they share the dreams and found happiness at the school of supers- Konoha High, a haven that only like them exist. AU. ON HIATUS


**Hey humans! It's Sasuke-kun's birthday today on our country! YESSSS!**

**This is my first ever birthday present for him since I'm new to the Naruto world :) Thanks to my brother- who had been watching re-runs of Naruto everyday. For Swettato for making a good Code Geass fictions that I viewed her profile then, seeing her favorites and saw the 'Say it Again' fic by cRazy-SiLLy-Me (who's a co-citizen of mine) which I read happily and lastly, for introducing me to the SasuSaku fandom !**

**And as for this day, I will let you read this PILOT chapter of In the Dark which I'll be updating for i'm-not-sure-when time.**

**So, please enjoy :)**

**This is AU people- I can somehow change Sasu-kun's personality. Hoho**

* * *

**In the Dark**

_Prologue:_

**S**asuke wasn't surprise when his view turned to the commotion in front of him.

He had seen the same thing every morning and it was getting him bored.

So, instead of watching the fight, he made his way to the hallways while giving death glares at the people on his way- literally pushing them off his sight.

Too afraid, the said students didn't utter a word and left the teen be before turning their attention to the fight on the arena.

Once away form the crowded people, Sasuke sighed. He silently pass the hallway heading to the rooftop off the building and would only stop to take a peek at the trophy display beside the school's principal office's door.

His eyes were first set on the trophy that was positioned in the middle of the glass shelf- it was gold and plated, shining at the process with the light illuminating the cup.

Sasuke didn't care how pathetically 'amazing' the trophy was for he was only staring at the name that was engraved at the foot of it...

_Our beloved, Uchiha Itachi, savior of the millenium._

The younger Uchiha's blood began to boil as he shifted his attention to the framed pictures that was nestled on both side of it.

On the right was a picture of Itachi with both their parents clad in their superhero suits- smiling broadly at the camera while the other one was the older Itachi- clad in his own hero suit, lips in a straight line with eyes that seemed to read the mind of the viewer.

However, it only took him a moment when his eyes flickered at the lower part of the shelf and saw what he was trying to avoid for the pass few days.

As if on trance, instead of looking away, a sudden feeling gushed inside him and he just stared at it.

It was another picture of a girl he used to know and tried to forget but can't.

He wanted to walk away...

But he can't.

He just could't.

Sasuke knew that it was the only reason why he always went to that route and why he was taking all of his time just to stand right there and stare at the picture.

Besides, that picture somehow reminded him to go on (no matter how much cliche it sounds) and be human... to reminisce the memories that he was human, that is.

A human who had shelter.

A human who had dreams.

A human who imagine the future.

A human who couldn't live without friends.

A human who had hope.

A human who had feelings...

Feelings that indicate trust, loyalty, faith and even pain.

But... what really does complete a human...?

_"It's love, Sasuke-kun. Love."_

He shut his eyes as the words went back to him and he mindlessly nodded.

_Yes, it's love..._

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**  
_

**Ibiki's Class**

"**D**amn..."

Sasuke straightened his back, completely ignoring the whispers and murmurs as he passed the group of students piled everywhere.

It was though everyone knew the reason why he was fuming after having a talk with the woman behind the mahogany desk.

It irritated him for he has no plan on making a scene on the first day of school- especially showing off the power that runs in the bloodline of the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke had no fault or regret in attacking one of the most annoying kid he had ran to that very day. It was not his problem that the blonde pine-apple headed freshman like he was had caused his nerves to crack, giving the boy a good uppercut on the stomach and sending him unconscious.

Anyhow, he enjoyed it.

It somehow took the pissed off feeling he had that day...

His day started when his idiotic brother splashed him with liquids- stupidly explaining that it was his new alarm clock.

A glass of cold-ice water.

The young Uchiha remained impassive- afraid enough to get a beating from the older sibling.

He wasn't up for that today.

It was even maddening when Sasuke realized that his stupid brother went to school early and left him- obviously telling him to take the bus.

_As if._

Uchiha Sasuke would never ride a bus.

It was one of the places he hated to stay for just a minute. It was the place were kids would pick on other students and laugh at them. Those scenery somehow irritated him, not that he cared for the victim but because somehow, he sees himself in them.

Thus, to avoid the sickening feeling, he decided to walk.

Konoha isn't that far anyway.

* * *

**U**nlike other schools, Konoha was different.

It was a place full of secrets- a lair containing lies, illusions and deception.

Those who view the school from the outside will see an ugly picture- rotting buildings, worn-out curtains and insufficient faculties and rooms with unruly students.

However, once you step inside- such things will shock you. Rotting building will transform to high-tech edifice full with amazing equipment, the worn-out curtains will be replaced by such delicate and state of the art drapes with such out-of-this-world style and to add it up, a huge open arena for training students is placed at the back of the main building- so wide that you can build a palace.

And the students...

Students will be students- only that this students does things that normal human doesn't. Things that you would't believe- things that isn't normal.

Normal...

That word was disgusted by the school itself.

It was because that two syllable word must be the least adjective that will describe Konoha High.

In other words, they were beyond normal- Konoha, is- and always will be- the greatest school that set afoot on Earth.

To narrow it down, said school is the lair of supers- as in supers...

A place that specializes the powers the human hold from the inside. With the help of mentors, they teach their students about their skills- advantages and limitations, you name it.

But unfortunately, other students were bound to not care about their limitations and look forward to advantages (which some lead to them being kicked out of the Academy once done something wrong)...

And that's how Sasuke found the first fight for the first day of school for he had a power fight with Uzumaki Naruto...

"Uchiha!"

Said boy with onyx eyes, raven-colored locks with emotionless expression turned to the caller from afar.

Dissimilar to Sasuke, the boy was one of the students that were likely to take advantage of his power.

Byakugan- the trait that has been passed from generations to generations inside the Hyuga Clan.

Uchiha Sasuke thought that what power the Hyuga has was useless. All he could think about the prodigy was Neji being an X-ray machine.

Amazing.

Not.

Apparently, the said Hyuga still knew how to fight with his bare hands- he even learned a new technique which he'll use if he needed to- soon.

"I saw you fight with my friend," stated the paled-eyes teen in a calm tone. "You seem getting stronger now."

"Hn."

Neji slightly twitched his brow, not liking the tone that Sasuke muttered to him. "It makes me remember the last time we fought."

Luckily, Neji finally saw the wanted reaction from the emotionless Uchiha who had clenched his fist and gritted his teeth at him.

The Hyuga smirked, "Still can't get over it?"

"You killed her," Sasuke replied in almost a whisper.

Neji sighed, "She was ordered to kill you, Uchiha," pause, "and it's been two years."

By then, Sasuke just stared momentarily at the brown-haired prodigy and left immediately.

The Uchiha prodigy knew better- he would never stoop so low just to waste his time talking to the certain Hyuga. He had enough visit from the principal's office, too.

Besides, he didn't like where their topic was heading.

* * *

**A**fter changing to their temporary P.E. uniforms, freshman from the new school year were piled down at the huge arena led by Morino Ibiki. Said man has his clipboard in hand with a paper full of names of new students and whistled, calling the attention of almost a hundred adolescent stooges.

"Okay, maggots. Listen up!"

Sasuke didn't need to as he shook his head at the back of the crowd circling around the teacher, avoiding physical contact with anyone. He didn't care what Morino was saying since he knew it all along. He knew that on this stage, Morino will call out names of everyone and let them perform or show their powers. Said teacher will also choose where said student shall be put- Class A or Class B.

Class A (where his brother was placed) is the group for students that possess superior power such as fire, water, wind, earth, acid et cetera as long that it can be use for higher manipulation. A-class students, or rather called heroes, were god and goddesses of the school- they who belong in the group earned respects and supremacy from lower class which is Class B.

B- class students, or the helpers, had lower standing on Konoha. They were the ones who had minor powers and there are lots of kind of them that circles the area. They were often used as entertainments of the upper class dwellers- for example, B-class students are shoved by A-class students on lockers, always been tripped over by A-class students at cafeteria, buses and rooms and the worst... them being beaten by Class A's during exams- physical exams.

It was mayhem, as for Class B, since they hate the idea of putting them lower class when all they(Class A) do is bully them.

One the man was finished with his introduction, he moved the clipboard which was stuck from his underarm to his left hand and read the first name on the list, "...Aburame Shino!"

Said boy moved forward beside the scar-faced man who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why aren't you in a uniform?"

Shino remained deadpanned, "I don't like to."

Morino gave him an annoyed look, "Well then, show me what you got, kid."

The hooded boy with dark glasses nodded once and faced the pile of students. Without warning, he thumped the ground in an effortless way but then sent almost everyone to fall off the ground as the Earth beneath them shook horridly. Soon, not far away from them, they saw in a blurry vision due to dizziness when one of the trees collapsed that gave Morino a smirk, unaffected with the quake.

"Interesting... A!"

* * *

**S**asuke found himself uninterested at what was happening while sitting at the vacant bench away from the group- somewhat listening to the happenings around him. Morino continued to call out names and tell them what their class were on and on. But as soon as Sasuke saw the fallen tree move (which he was staring for almost half an hour), he leaned forward and stood up when it came flying lazily in the sky under its former spot.

He raised a good brow when the subject came soaring under the group of students as it's leaves began to shower them (except Sasuke, of course) in the process. Shortly, the leafless tree went higher and higher causing the shade to decrease on them and went fleeting back to it's site- crashing the other ones.

Staggered and curious enough, Sasuke looked up from the crashed trees to Morino's new-found student who made the simple yet interesting move.

His eyes then caught a flash of pink hair owned by a girl with shining emerald orbs.

"Well done, Haruno," the old man said in a stupefied yet unusually proud tone.

The Haruno girl then turned to the teacher with a smile that caused Morino to widened his eyes.

All remained silent at the two with curious eyes- including the Uchiha who had no idea what was happening.

However, Morino went back briefly to his clipboard and wrote down with a smirk. "You, Haruno, are no doubt a Class A student."

"Thank you, sensei!" Haruno said sweetly and went back to her place.

However, out of reverie, Sasuke followed her with his gaze and soon found himself scowling...

There she was... with the Hyuga cousins and Uzumaki Naruto who was hugging her, animatedly praising her and telling her how proud they were for her.

Sasuke knitted his brow at the sight.

Morino laughed, "Yare, yare, yare... looks like we're having two Hyugas this year, eh?" he paused, "Hyuga Hinata and Hyuga Neji... Class A!"

Nobody commented on that, as usual, for they were known at being on one of the powerful people/supers of the hidden generation.

Time passed and Sasuke began being bored again while Morino took role once more. He was getting more impatient sitting at the bench and was planning to leave for a moment when he finally heard his name being called in front. Therefore, he jumped down his seat and went walking on the mob.

With the familiar resemblance of his looks and his name, the crowd turned their attention to him with sneer and hatred up until he reached the old man.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." Morino began as he jot down on his clipboard, "I know that you're going to Class A as per you have your brother's ability-"

He inwardly scoffed.

"-but... would you like to show us your powers, hmm?"

"Hn," he replied smugly, stepping back.

* * *

**H**e watched as the janitors along with the Class A water department were busily putting out the fire that he made half an hour ago. He like how everybody on the group of freshman were fazed by what he made. He had burned the whole arena with just one blow from his mouth and caused the others to scram away in fear.

Morino Ibiki didn't seem to mind at the chaos for he was amused at the gifted talent of the young Uchiha then came calling the maintenance to clean the place as for postponing the class. He even explained that the others who didn't get to perform shall go back to the arena after lunch- and Uzumaki was included to them.

He was glad about it.

Sasuke didn't care as the glares from the others had been thrown to him after the incident.

Who cares?

He doesn't.

He never like the attention of everybody- but who is he kidding? He's no one. He lives in the shadow of his brother, the superhero of Konoha.

He was Itachi's servant- a servant that nobody cares for.

A servant who had the same power- and much better- than Itachi.

Still, everyone was hailing the oldest of the Uchiha- pathetically in love on the strength he has.

They hated him because he was a hindrance.

But Sasuke didn't care.

Like what he said, he never like attention.

He never cared if he was eating alone on the cafeteria full of students who busied themselves showing off the powers they have to the others.

But then again, there are people who had other things in mind for the first day of school.

Making friends, that is...

And it looks like the one who was standing before him was planning to do so.

"Hi," she said sweetly, "is this seat taken?"

He shook his head, lowering it in the process as the girl sat next to him.

"My name's Haruno Sakura, by the way..."

"Sasuke..." he muttered.

"Oh. Nice name..." she paused and leaned closer at him, "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you but tell me... are you related to him?"

"Hn," he replied. "He's my brother."

"Is that so..." she trailed off, "you know... I like you. You're quiet. It makes me comfortable."

Sasuke shot up his head, glaring at the girl as fire began to flame on his fist, "What did you say?"

She smiled sweetly, "I said I like you... could we be friends?"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

She smiled even more, "I do. I can read minds."

For a moment, Sasuke was taken aback but soon scowled, "What are you talking about?"

The girl giggled, "Oh. I guess you have no idea then?"

"Are you mocking me?"

She raised her hands defensively, "No, Sasuke. I was just asking you actually."

Sasuke momentarily looked at her again, concentrating what was up with the girl when he noticed something.

Pink.

She has pink hair.

Just then, he remembered the resemblance of the female who had caught his attention on Morino's class and found himself gritting his teeth at the memory of the Hyuga and Uzumaki.

"Aa. The telekinesis girl, eh? Dobe's girlfriend, may I assume?"

Sakura tilted her head to the side, "Eh?"

Instead of answering, Sasuke stood up from his seat, grabbing the tomato that lay on his tray and walked away the cafeteria- leaving a confused girl behind.

* * *

**"G**ood morning class..." a silver-haired man greeted as he passed at the closed door without opening it, startling the whole class. He smiled, "Startled, eh?"

"Kakashi-sensei, you're late again..." someone spoke.

Sasuke looked up at the atypical voice that was seated on the front of the class for the first time which rapidly caused him to stiffened.

There she was again, the girl with the pink hair and green eyes who was seating beside the annoying loud-mouth blonde and the male Hyuga on both her side.

For the moment, he inwardly cursed that he had been put on Class A-1 along with the famous faces back at the arena hours ago.

There was Aburame Shino, who turned the ground shaking beneath them, the two Hyugas, Nara Shikamaru and his girlfriend, Sabaku Temari who was with her two younger brothers Sabaku Kankuro and Sabaku Gaara, Inuzuka Kiba, a bowl-headed guy that he didn't recognize, Tenten (who didn't gave her last name), a blonde girl who call herself Yamanaka Ino, and some others that he didn't recognize- and of course, the dobe and his girlfriend.

"Is that so...?" Hatake Kakashi, their mentor, spoke, "then we'll probably do an advance class... let's do a quiz."

"Eh? But Kakashi-sensei, it's first day of class," the dobe commented lazily. "Can we do something fun?"

_Fun?, _Sasuke twitched at the word and at Uzumaki.

"Fun?" Kakashi tuned out with a quizzing look and snap his fingers to reach something at his back pocket, "all right then. I'll read you an interesting story."

Some of them raised their brows as the man took out a small orange book and opened it with a cough.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei... what is that?" someone asked.

Kakashi looked up to the class with a smile, "It's Icha Icha Paradise..."

.

.

.

"Nani?"

* * *

**Hey hey hey. So guess what? I have another fiction story for the SasuSaku lovers~ i'll be updating it soon after my update on 'The Royal Love' and I hope you'll wait for that ne?**

**It's called 'Neko-chan Project' or 'The Boy and the Cat'- you choose what's the best title, okay?**

**You may also think that this is too advance for the birthday of our beloved Sasuke-kun but what can I say? It's July 23rd today here...**

**And of course, you may be thinking where I got this idea. Hmm... let's see...**

**From Sky High, X-Men and... you pick again.**

**Anyhow, I'll probably left this to you all and review it.**

**Thank you for waiting people!**

**Muamua and love lots..**

**-StereoHearts19**

**P.S. Has anyone saw that Road to Ninja trailer? I hate it. Sasuke is pissing me off with his new attitude. I'm having a bad feeling about it. I'm torn between watching it and ignoring it. How about you?**

**Again and again...**

**Tanjoubi omedetou, Sasuke-kun! :3**


End file.
